Items
Vital Items Gas Mask The gas mask is used to circumvent the effects of the decontamination gas used in the lockrooms or the gas catwalks. The gas will normally cause the player to cough, and make them blink faster, but using the gas mask will help abate these symptoms, despite obscuring the player's vision when doing so. When put through SCP-914 on "Fine" or "Very Fine", equipping the gas mask will make a message appear reading "You put on the gas mask. It feels as if it was easier to breath than normally." It will constantly replenish the player's stamina, allowing for long periods of sprinting while equipped. Keycards Useful Items First Aid Kit First aid kits are used to alleviate or stop bleeding, and recover health from gunshots and various other wounds. Upon using it in the inventory, the player will crouch and start patching themselves up. Since it takes a few moments until the player finishes patching themselves, it is not recommended to use it while being shot or near a hostile SCP. Depending on how severe the injury is, it can either stop blood loss entirely or slow it down. Even with a first aid kit, the player will more than likely not survive several gunshots. They can be found from SCP-914's chamber, Dr. Harp's office and the maintenance tunnels. Small First Aid Kit The small first aid kit is created by placing the normal kit into SCP-914 on the "Fine" setting. It should be noted that the small first aid kit is more effective against wounds and heals faster, compared to the normal first aid kit. Ballistic Vest The ballistic vest is an item that provides protection from bullets. However, it does not protect the player from being hit in areas such as the leg and head. This protection allows the player a chance to escape from the MTF, but this is unlikely, given that they usually rapid fire. Once the vest is donned, the player's turning speed becomes slower. If the vest gets hit, the player's stamina will begin to drop, as well as receive minor injuries. They can be found in the Warhead room and Dr. Maynard's office. Heavy Ballistic Vest The heavy ballistic vest protects all but the player's head from bullets. Once donned, the vest will cap the player's stamina at 60% of the normal maximum. If the vest is hit, the player will receive minor injuries, but will not receive any further drops to stamina. Due to minor bugs with SCP-914, it currently cannot spawn outside of using the spawnitem command in the console. Bulky Ballistic Vest The bulky ballistic vest is unable to be picked up due to its weight. Due to minor bugs with SCP-914, it currently cannot spawn outside of using the spawnitem command in the console. S-Nav Hazmat Suit The hazmat suit is used for protection from SCP-008 when the player enters its chamber, and it is located in the small storage area right outside its chamber door. Once donned, the suit will cap the player's stamina at 60% of the normal maximum. Mysterious Hazmat Suit The mysterious hazmat suit grants the player with the increased stamina regeneration of the "Fine/Very Fine" gas mask. It currently cannot be obtained outside of the spawnitem command in the console. Radio Batteries 9V Battery The 9V batteries can be found throughout the facility, and are used for powering the S-Navs and radios. 18V Battery When the 9V battery is placed in SCP-914 on "1:1", the player will receive a 18V battery. It can only be put into the radio. Attempting to put it in the S-Nav will print a message reading: "The battery doesn't seem to fit". Strange Battery This version of the battery can be obtained by placing it in SCP-914 on the setting "Fine" or "Very Fine". However, the player cannot use it, as attempting to touch it will shock and ultimately kill the player. ReVision Eyedrops ReVision Eyedrops '''is a small, blue bottle that, when consumed, will slow down the blink meter for a short period of time. They can be used most effectively when encountering SCP-173. No form of eyedrops will work while wearing SCP-714. By putting it through SCP-914 on the "1:1" setting, the player will obtain ReVision Eyedrops with a red label, titled "RedVision Eyedrops". Eyedrops The '''eyedrops are obtained by putting the ReVision Eyedrops through SCP-914 on "Fine" or "Very Fine" setting. The resulting item from converting it on "Fine" or "Very Fine" setting have different effects. "Fine" eyedrops will slow down the blink meter for a longer period of time and alleviate some of the player's blood loss. "Very Fine" eyedrops will cause the player to stop blinking entirely for a prolonged period of time. However, the player's vision will become blurry over time until the player becomes completely blind for a set period of time, which can be dangerous when near SCP-173. Documents Item SCPs *SCP-500-01 *SCP-714 *SCP-1025 *Some SCP-420-J Other Joint/Smelly Joint/Cigarette The Joint and the Smelly Joint are received by putting SCP-420-J through SCP-914 respectively on "Fine" and "Very Fine". Upon using either one of them, a message will appear saying, "UH WHERE... WHAT WAS I DOING AGAIN... MAN I NEED TO TAKE A NAP...", followed by death. The cigarette is obtained by putting SCP-420-J through SCP-914 on "1:1". Using it will display a message saying "I don't have anything to light it with. Umm, what about that... Never mind." and will disappear from the player's inventory. Strange Bottle The strange bottle is an item that can be received by putting the first aid kit in SCP-914 on the "Very Fine" setting. Using the bottle has varied effects, which include: *Being teleported to the Pocket Dimension. *Curing all injuries and ailments. *Heavy bleeding. *Nausea, blurring the player's eyesight for a period of time. It should be noted that the nausea cannot be cured using SCP-500, but rather smoking SCP-420-J. Also, even if SCP-106 is contained, the player will still be teleported to the Pocket Dimension, but SCP-106 will not appear in it. MasterCard/Playing Card The MasterCard is an utterly useless item that has a chance of being spawned when putting any keycard through SCP-914 on "Very Fine", or it can be obtained by putting the playing card through on "1:1". The playing card is another useless item that can spawn when putting any keycard through SCP-914 on "1:1" or "Fine". Origami A piece of paper folded to resemble a crane. The result of putting a document into SCP-914 and setting it to "Fine" or "Very Fine". Category:Survival Category:Gameplay Elements